Curious George 1995
I was cleaning out some stuff in my attic. the mail truck came. I went outside and opened up my mailbox, and there was an Amazon box inside. I took out the Amazon box, closed my mailbox, and excitedly rushed back inside the house to relive my glorious childhood memories. After opening up the package, there were two things inside: the tape and the letter. I took out the letter first. After opening up the letter, it read on the front, "TO WHOEVER PURCHASED THIS PACKAGE". I opened up the rest of the letter, and in Arial font, it read, "Thank you for purchasing this package. As you already know, this is indeed the original copy of the 1995 release of Curious George episode. If you have any feedback including complaints about the video quality of the tape, please contact me at curiousgeorgefanatic@gmail.com or call me. My number is '810-682-6677'. Enjoy the video." After reading the letter, I put it on the table and took out the VHS tape. It was in perfect condition; the box wasn't damaged at all, the cover looked genuine, and the tape inside wasn't damaged nor ripped apart (some people tear off the paper part of their VHS copies to trick people). It seemed like a good use of $4.50. Anyways, I inserted the tape in my VCR, and I pushed play on the tape. So the tape started out normal enough. It began with The man with Yellow Hat and George sitting on the couch. Now I remember the original episode quite fondly: in the actual episode, The man with the yellow hat greeted George with the usual "Oh look George remember this" introduction, After that, The man with the yellow hat said, "This was a letter from a kid named Kyle Lorenzo from Indianapolis, Indiana. He writes, 'Dear The man with the yellow hat and George, my parents don't really get along with any of our neighbors. Our neighbors constantly break into our house and rob us, and my parents do the same. On top of that, my parents shout a lot of words at our neighbors that I'm not allowed to say, and it makes me very uncomfortable and unsafe. I don't understand any of this. Why can't they just get along?" The man with the yellow hat looked very shocked at the letter, and George didn't say anything with his Chuck Norris voice silly or funny, which was kind of out-of-character. The man with the yellow hat said, "Well, I have a story that can help your parents out, Kyle, and it's all about loving your neighbor." Then, the story started, but it wasn't The Story of Flibber-O-Loo. It was a completely different story, it had much better animation than the actual episode (almost as if it was made in the 1997), and it began with an explosion. The neighbors, standing outside (who set off the explosion), says that "the neighbors got what they deserved" or something like that. The neighbors turned out to be the George and the man with the yellow hat, they survived the explosion, and George exclaims, "God must've saved us from the devastating explosion!" They hug it out and The man with the yellow hat says, "Come on. I think it's time we move again." The weirdest part was when he said "again" as if this actually happened in the past. So anyway, the George and The man with the yellow hat moved to a new house, but so did neighbors. neighbors keep doing outrageously mean things to the The man with the yellow hat George and this cycle keeps going on over and over again until around the 4-minute mark where George decides to speak up for the man with the yellow hat. He says, "Can't you see what you're doing is wrong? God doesn't want us to keep attacking each other. He wants us all to get along!" The man with the yellow hat agree with him, but neighbors doesn't, so a Woman launches a missile, and it ends up hitting George's body, causing him to blow up. The man with the yellow hat started crying at his death, and so did I. Immediately following that, it cut to an extremely loud jumpscare that came out of nowhere that contained a demented picture of The man with the yellow hat saying "DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO GET A NETWORK TO FILL IN AN HOUR OF AIRTIME TO A BUNCH OF CURIOUS GEORGE?!" (which was a callback from the Curious George A very monkey Christmas), and then The man with the yellow hat stabbed himself in the heart and falls into the ground and right after that, the tape ended. I have no idea why it ended like that; it was kind of an strange ending. Category:Suicide Category:Death Category:Curious George Category:Lost Episodes Category:VHS